


Beyond the future

by anelise23



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier feels, Hurt Scott, Jealous Wolverine, M/M, Scott can't get over jean, hank is a nerd, past trauma, remy lebeau worries, smug warren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anelise23/pseuds/anelise23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed mission and Scott's sudden return, the Mansion was never the same . With the new threat at hand and dissapereance of victim mutants. </p><p>Wolverine is at a loss of what to do ,with the new attitude of the fearless leader . And what is the Professor not trying to tell him that is of utmost importance. And why is the newest mutant recruit always with Scott?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the future

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this story that I'am about to begin. And I may change a few things here and there , and I hope you enjoy this .

Wolverine , where is Cyclopes ? ,the screeching voice of Storm said beside him as it all dawned upon him as to what had happened seconds ago.

He remembered having fought against Jean ,no, Phoenix . The pain he had seen just in the way Scott had stood all rigid and hard breathing ,face flushed  
he knew the pain of losing something precious.

He had lost , the Wolverine had not given his all ,in his absentminded fury as he repeatedly slashed and cut with his adamantium claws , he had seen it the pain and betrayal in her eyes .

The pain by feeling betrayed by one of her teammates ,she had a attraction towards him and he too felt something for her . But he knew that he could never have her, she was a beautiful Women who deserved better .  
He didn't want her with a Man with no memory, a Man with a temper and foremost not with an animal. That what she had with Scott maked him jealous and he wanted to see a rise in the Man ,who had it all.

He wanted to be hated and hate in return, he wanted his name spat in animosity ,and fury and jealousy from the always collected man . 

He wanted to hear the three words ,he so longed and wanted to hear . He wished Cyclops would have rained punshes at him to see him lose control and be loathed. Yet when with Phoenix fury and rage empowering Jean's , she went and took Scott down to the piles of Alkali Lake .

Crashing down ,He saw her fiery eyes on him. For the last moment, a last whisper ,one tear escaped her as she took Scott with her . She was too far gone he couldn't smell the Jean he once knew ,and it all crumbled upon him as he made a mad dash to rescue Scott from Phoenix wrath. 

But it was too late ,the ground shook with her powers as she was lost to the world and Scott. It pained Storm and the whole team that they had failed and he could smell it in the atmosphere, Charles was nowhere to be seen probably denying the ugly truth ;he had seen Scott as his own child .

Bob and Marie were also equally torn ; Scott was and always had been a soothing atmosphere to be around ,which he didn't possess . 

He didn't know how to help her but,whenever she came to her lessons he could see her face changing into one of pain and hurt . Scott had an impact on all of the students ,simply Logan couldn't handle the looming tension of what was once there now gone . 

The tension was nearly all too tempting in a way ,everyone was on edge and Scott's room stood the same as it was before tidy and neat. 

It was nearly too suffocating with the attitude everyone has taken . There was always one fool being clumsy enough to start a confrontation ,which lead to nasty consequences , they were all in denial and even he couldn't handle it anymore . He was a Man with a few words but he never wished this outcome not even for Scott.

There was always something about the fearless Leader that intrigued him. 

How collective he was in the most dire of situations , or how he always stood up against him , which a lesser Man wouldn't even dare . It always gave him a spark of satisfaction to finally have found someone which could be his equal in so many ways . 

But it was all gone like the wind , he needed to digest all this , he couldn't have been gone . He needed to find out as childish as that was .He had the briefest of hope that maybe , maybe that Scott had not left completely.

He sighed and the need for a Beer was dullingly strong, his throat ached as he watched Bob and Marie miserable faces staring up at him in acknowledgement , he simply nodded gave them a brief hug assuring them that not all is gone , but who he tried to assure more ,he had no idea.

He went to the kitchen, and found Storm on one end ,brewing herself a coffee as Warren the newest addition and former X-men stood at one end, having maked himself a Sandwich. 

What Wolverine couldn't stand more than worthless opponents was young bratty rich spoiled kids, and Warren always stuck in his mind and played with his nerves. The kid knew how to bring out the animal in him . 

He seemed also to be affected by Scotts sudden death.His long hair was sticking out on all odd places, the fire in his eyes had with the time changed , the kid was lost he and Scott knew eachother and always relied on eachother . They were fearfully close and that irked Wolverine most of the time. Yet it brought out a smug satisfaction to seeing the kid so lost in his own world. 

Storm nudged him on the shoulder and that brought Logan's attention ,

"Logan are you ok? you seemed spaced out there for a bit" her caring and worried voice told him all he needed to know , she knew something was bothering him, and he cursed that he let himself be so obvious.

"I'am fine bub, you should be more worried about yourself " he shrugged as if to put a stop to the conversation. 

"You just wanted this from the beginning asshole, are you happy now that Scott is gone ." The hatred in Warren's voice was clear as he sized up Logan with his sharp eyes . 

Logan's head sharply turned around , growling. 

" What did you say ? ,I was the one trying to save him, while someone else had something better to do ,to not do anything at all and just stare ,so don't give me that shit." Logan looked on as the boy faltered a bit , he must have been more taken with what happened then he let on , but he damn well will make sure to not be ridiculed ,if the boy knows what's best for himself . 

The urge to slash and rip that face was enormous , he stood back as Charles spoke to him ordering him to his office saying it to be urgent. He sighed and calmed his nerves, this day can't get any worse.

"You wanted me ? " he snarled not in the mood for any more talks for the day. As he stepped in ,he waited to be signaled to sit ,and when he did ,he moaned when the dull ache came back.

He could feel the professors eyes on him , probably testing his options as to how to continue this conversation. He leaned in waiting , the atmosphere felt achingly dull as Charles seemed to look into the distance and than look back at him .

"Wolverine there is a reason , I need to talk to you but whatever I'am gonna tell you now , do not do something irrational" as ever calming he was, the seriousness in his voice pierced through him. 

He was confused what would he have to show him . And why must he be involved in this in anyway ,can't he be left alone to his own business .But he would have lied if he said that his curiousity hasn't been peaked by all that. 

The prof turned around bowing , and retreated something in one of his drawers putting a file upon his desk. 

" This Wolverine is our key to Scott , we have found information after we found with the help of cerebro that it has pointed on one place ,signaling one Mutant at a time . The more suspicious we got the more curious we got as to why it was pointing on one place only . Firstly we thought that it may be broken ,but with s.h.i.e.l.d.s help we found out that there were reports of missing mutant children taken there. Hank is trying his best to trace back the signals.It also didn't seem like someone hacked itself in our system , but I know that place the place where we first found Scott . Perhaps this is our key to find out what is happening , Wolverine." 

He sounded so hopeful and Logan was taken aback , so there was a chance for Scott to be alive maybe.

"Wait bub , you want to tell me that you may think he is alive . That all this time he wasn't dead, that maybe someone had found him under the crumbles of Alkali Lake and taken him , for god knows what . I cannot believe that , i saw it before my own eyes how he was taken down during phoenix wrath".

He was at his end ,he doesn't know what to believe anymore . The kid was in some deep shit.

" Yes it all indicates that maybe he has survived .And taken back to that horrendous place , we need to save him. That place will bring back bad memories, i already told Storm ,Hank and the others "  
Logan nodded and left for the door so to go ,as a voice stopped him , he looked back at the kind Prof.

"Oh and Logan be safe" ,

He smirked since when was he not and left ,ready to find out as to what is happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolverine may find some unpleasant things that nobody knew about Scott :) .


End file.
